leagueofangelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Hoarfrost Blade
| position=Heavy Striker | skillname=Frost Nova | skillinfo='Battle Skill' - Creates an illusion of the hero to inherit the original hero's stats and receive DMG equal to 310% DMG original hero received. Regular Skill - Consumes 25 Rage to cast. Deals (150% Basic ATK + 10000) to 3 random enemies, absorbs 14 Rage each attack and distributes it evenly between back row heroes. Each time both the illusion and hero casts skills it can increase their own ATK and DEF by 2% (stacks up to 5 times). The fewer enemy heroes, the higher damage inflicted. Hero is immune to Chaos, Stun and Silence. }} As a Royal former orphan, Elises was born of the Storm of the North, from her childhood, with ice and snow often around. Amazing at the age of 7, a troop of black cavalry raided King City and the Royal Family was slaughtered. As a result, the human kingdoms of the goddess mainland collapsed. After witnessing the tragedy of the killing the nation, and killing the country, Elises traveled to ice and snow country for revenge, the Loyal to the snow queen, and the queen promised to find her enemies and take revenge. After a Few years Elises was brought up to the Ice Queen. At the instruction of the Queen, She started to practice Frost spells. The Queen was so excited about her perception that she was a "Frosty Veins" without exception. At age 21, she met Yin Long Verdict in the ice field, and she was very interested at first sight. However the love affair met the queen's fierce opposition. The Queen considered the Dragon disappeared for more than 1000 years, and now having reappeared on the goddess continent, there must be a very terrible crisis or ulterior motives. However falling in love with Alice did not agree, but still go its own course. A few months later, the Silver Dragon ruling showed Elisabeth Dragon Archaeology - a mirror of the past. The designs of the archangel show that the empress might have had something to do with the bloodshed years ago. Since then, Elisabeth had suspicions that the Queen may be the murderer of their loved ones, but after all can not determine, can not give up for many years the recuperate. The following year, Elisabeth and the Silver Dragon Verdict together in-depth ice sheet, in the ice mountain found the ancient seal of Frost God Cloth, persuaded by the Silver Dragon ruling, Elise used her blood to open the Seal of the Goddess. After the Seal was unbuttoned, it moved the ground and Elise witnessed a dark air rising with the flames and fell into a coma in the screams of the Silver Dragon Ruling. After Iris woke up, the Silver Dragon Verdict was gone. She found the Frost Blade in one of 3 sealed caverns, after she got up, she got the Goddess' Sensation, successfully dissolving the legendary frost force, Can kill. After returning to the snow and ice country, Elise found the palace into a sea of flames, the time of fire and seal the release of the timeline. Snow Queen disappeared in flame of the palace, Silver Dragon ruling is whereabouts unknown. But now Elise knows everything about the past, and everything about them now. Next time, she will find them, let them know the truth. She believes she can cope with all characters, she believes her hands 3 feet thin because she is the frostbite blade. and anyone who tries to stop her will be punished. Soul Rapier | position=Sub-Striker | skillname=Glacial Death | skillinfo='Battle Skill' - Creates an illusion of the hero to inherit the original hero's stats and receive DMG equal to original hero received. Regular Skill - Punctures enemy's Shield directly. Deals (190% Basic ATK + 30000) to 3 random enemies, absorbs 20 Rage each attack and distributes it evenly between back row heroes. Each time both the illusion and hero casts skills it can increase their own ATK and DEF by 3% (stacks up to 5 times). The fewer enemy heroes, the higher damage inflicted. Hero is immune to Chaos, Stun and Silence. }} Celestial Blade | position=Sub-Striker | skillname=Frost Galaxy | skillinfo='Battle Skill' - Creates an illusion of the hero to inherit the original hero's stats and receive DMG equal to original hero received. Regular Skill - Punctures enemy's Shield directly. Deals (230% Basic ATK + 50000) to 3 random enemies, absorbs 30 Rage each attack and distributes it evenly between back row heroes. Each time both the illusion and hero casts skills it can increase their own ATK and DEF by 5% (stacks up to 5 times). The target's next heal is reduced by 15% damage dealt by this skill, lasts 2 turns. The fewer enemy heroes, the higher damage inflicted. Hero is immune to Chaos, Stun and Silence. }} Category:Heroes